nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Hotel Transylvania: The Series
Hotel Transylvania: The Series is an animated fantasy television series produced by Sony Pictures Animation and Nelvana in association with Corus Entertainment. It is based on and serves as a prequel to the 2012 film Hotel Transylvania, taking place four years before the events of the first film, focusing on the teenage years of Mavis and her friends at the Hotel Transylvania. The first season, consisting of 26 episodes, premiered on June 25, 2017, on Disney Channel, with the first episode released earlier on June 20, 2017, on the WATCH Disney Channel app, YouTube, and VOD. Plot The series takes place four years before the film and follows Mavis & her friends as they have fun adventures at the Hotel Transylvania. Characters Main *Mavis (voiced by Bryn McAuley) is Dracula's 114-year-old daughter who wants to have fun with her friends. *Wendy Blob (voiced by Evany Rosen) is a blob that is the daughter of Blobby and one of Mavis' friends. *Hank N Stein (voiced by Gage Munroe) is the son of Frank and Eunice and one of Mavis' friends. *Pedro (voiced by Joseph Motiki) is a fat mummy who resembles Murray and one of Mavis' friends. *Aunt Lydia (voiced by Dan Chameroy) is Dracula's older sister who pushes more order and tradition at the Hotel when Mavis and her friends want to have fun. *Diana is Aunt Lydia's pet chicken. *Dracula (voiced by David Berni) is Mavis' dad and is away on "official vampire business at the Vampire Council. Supporting *Frank (voiced by Paul Braunstein) is the father of Hank N Stein. *Eunice is the mother of Hank N Stein. *Quasimodo (voiced by Scott McCord) is Hotel Tranyslvania's residential chef. *Uncle Gene (voiced by Patrick McKenna) is Mavis' uncle who enjoys playing video games. *Dr. Gillman is a gill-man who is Hotel Transylvania's residential physician. *Donald and Kitty Cartwright are a couple of humans who live near Hotel Transylvania. Donald is the fun and dim-witted father and Kitty is the overprotective mother who does anything to keep monsters away from her house, including installing the house with a high tech security system. *Cerberus is a three-headed guard dog that mostly resides in Hotel Transylvania's Cerberus Pit. *Klaus is Mavis' cousin who always beats her. Production Hotel Transylvania: The Series voice cast is based in Toronto, Canada, with the Dayton/Walters casting agency being responsible for the casting. Episodes Shorts Broadcast Sony Pictures Animation licensed Hotel Transylvania: The Series for platforms in Africa, Asia, Australia and New Zealand, Europe (excluding Germany), Latin America, the Middle East, and the United States. Sony Pictures Television is the distributor in the United States, while Nelvana Enterprises, successor of Nelvana International, is the distributor of the Hotel Transylvania: The Series internationally. The series debuted on Teletoon in Fall 2017 in Canada. In India, the series premiered on December 18, 2017, on Disney Channel India. The series will be shown in Germany by Super RTL in 2018. Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2010's Category:Shows that premiered in 2017 Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Hotel Transylvania: The Series Category:Current Shows Category:Teletoon